The subject matter discussed in the background section may not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section may not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in-and-of-themselves may also be inventions.
In conventional database systems, users access their data resources in one logical database. A user of such a conventional system typically retrieves data from and stores data on the system using the user's own systems. A user system might remotely access one of a plurality of server systems that might in turn access the database system. Data retrieval from the system might include the issuance of a query from the user system to the database system. The database system might process the request for information received in the query and send to the user system information relevant to the request. The rapid, secure, and efficient retrieval of accurate information and subsequent delivery of this information to the user system in a manner that may be easy to understand has been and continues to be a goal of administrators of database systems.
Database systems may reside on a central system accessible by a network. Cloud computing services may provide database/database-like functionality. In general, the data and/or data elements of a database have a pre-specified or inherent structure, and relationships may exist between various pieces of data and/or data elements of a database system. For example, database modeling may be used to design, implement and revise the structure of a database. In general, a database may be structured in a way that places constraints on the manner in which the contents of the database may be used or arranged. The structure of the database may be described in a formal language, and the description may be available (e.g., accessible, viewable or usable in some way) on the database system.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide techniques for visually presenting the relationship between data elements within the database to the users of the database system, which may be a multi-tenant database system.